12ta policijska stanica II DIO
by zanacvetkovskamatich
Summary: istraga je pocela i Lanie je otkrila njihovu tajnu vezu


Prosli su korner gdje su se nalazile male prodavnice i usli u "donkin donuts",nadali su se da je bar neko od radnika cuo pucnjavu,jer su bili najblize prolazu u kojem je ovaj par bio ubijen

'Da li ste mozda culi pucnjavu jutros oko osam sati?",pitala je Becket crvenokosog momka koji je stajao iza registar kase.

"Ustvari cuo sam nesto ali djeca cesto bacaju te rasprskavajuce petarde kad idu u skolu. One upravo zvuce kao barazna pucnjava. Nisam imao pojma da je bila pucanje dok nisam vidio da se policija pojavila.",odgovorio je momak.

"A da li si vidio nesto neobicno poslije "petardi" kao kola,osbu,osobe da se brzo udaljuju."pitao ga je Castle.

"U stvari jesam izasao sam da zapalim cigaretu kad su pored mene protrcala dvojica mladica,jedan jako duge plave kose smrdio je na alkoho i bio dobro visok nekih 5-10,5-11. Bas sam pomislio kako je mamuran. Pozvao je ovog drugog Ivan,da bi se ovaj okrenuo i prorezao da ga ne zove imenom na ulici. Bilo mi je cudno kako ces nekog poznatog na ulici pozvati nego imenom ili nadimkom."

"Da li se sjecas kako je ovaj drugi izgledao?"

"Suvise brzo je protrcao pa mu nisam vidio lice ali se sjecam da je bio nizi od plavusana i sa jako kratkom podsisanom kosom,kakvu sam vidio kod nasih marinaca. Obadvojica su imali dugacke maskirne jakne. To je sve sto sam zapazio."

"Hvala",rekla je Beckett jednostavno,zavukla ruku u dzep jakne izvadila vizit karticu u dodala je mladicu:'ovo uslucaju da se sjetis jos nekog detalja. Usvakom slucaju trebao bi doci u stanicu da das detaljan opis tog momka kojeg si vidio nasem forenzicaru . To bi nam jako pomoglo."

"Naravno cim zavrsim sa smjenom."

"Adresu imas na vizit kartci."

Ona i Castle su se udaljili i posli prema kolima.

Usli su u stanicu razgovarajuci o slucaju. Ryan i Espo su vec bili za svojim stolovim uzurbano pricajuci na telefon.

"Beckett!"uzviknuo je Espo.

"Recite mi nesto o istrazi?"

"Evo ovako nismo nasli nista posebno. Ali dok smo se raspitivali jedan decko mozda svojih 14-15 godina nas je pratio u stopu. Kada smo se uputili prema njemu on je jednostavno ispario u ulicicama iza stambenog bloka. Imam osjecaj da on ima neke veze,mozda je vidio ubistvo?Mozda je vidio ubice,ali ih se plasi.?Nego pokupili smo neke snimke iz obliznjih prodavnica trebali bi ih pogledat"

"Mi smo razgovarali sa momkom u donkin donatu. Primjetio je dvojicu u maskirnim jaknama kako trce . Jednog je vidio pa ce doci i uz pomoc forenzika cemo napraviti skec-portret."rekla je Beckett,dok su se provlacili prema prostoriji gdje su se nalazili audio-video uredjaji.

Na zalost ni nakon dva i pol sata pregledanja dvd-a i kaseta nisu vidjeli nista izuzev na jednom snimku su vidjeli ovu dvojicu u maskirnim jaknama ali samo s ledja.

"Znaci onaj momak je bio u pravu kad je rekao da su bila dvojica u maskirnim jakanama."konstatovao je Castle:"i saznali smo da se onaj nizi zove Ivan."

* * *

Oko pet sati zazvonio je telefon na stolu i Beckett se javila. Dok je pricala uputila je pogled prema Castlu i njihove oci su se srele. Gledali su se izazovno kao da su bili sami u prostoriji. Ovoga se Beckett najvise plasila,ovih pogleda a nije zeljela da iko sazna za njihovu vezu jer bi se to kosilo sa politikom stanice,gdje radnici istog odijeljenja ne smiju biti emotivno vezani. Brzo je skrenula pogled spustila slusalicu i uputila se prem liftu da doceka onog momka jer su joj javili sa recepcije da stize. Slikar forenzicar je vec cekao u prostoriji za ispitivanje.

Kad je slika uradjena nakon par sati skenirali su je kroz kompjuter nadajuci se da ce ih naci medju kriminalcima,medjutim to moze potrajati citavu noc,zato su odlucili da zavrse sa danasnjim danom. Ryan i Espo su hladno kimnuli glavama jedan drugom,mahnuli Beckett i Castlu i napustili stanicu svako na svoju stranu. Lanie jos nije zvala. Tijela su bila unakazena,vjerovatno ce joj trebati duze vremena da pronadje bitne stvari.

"Konacno smo sami",prosaptao je Castle kad su se udaljili par blokova dalje. Spustio je ruku na njena ramena i priblizio je sebi,nageo se i spustio blag poljubac na njene usne. Njena reakcija je bila neocekivana,ruka joj je odlutala u njegovu kosu i zgrabila pramen skoro grubo pritiskajuci mu glavu uz svoju i strasno ga ljubeci.

"Cini se da adrenalin jos radi?"prosaputao je Castle.

"Mmmmmmmmm"promrmljala je Becket ne odvajajuci se od njega.

"Da svratimo negdje da nesto pojedemo?"

"Mmmmmmmm"

"Kako to da shvatim:da ili ne?"

"Mmmmmmm"

"Kineska hrana? "

"Uvijek"nasmijesila se i opet ga strasno poljubila.

Taxi se zaustavio par blokova prije njenog stana kod malog kineskog restorana ali sa jako dobrom hranom. Kada su zavrsili sa jelom izasli su i polako setnjom se uputili do njenog stana,drzeci se za ruke.

* * *

Beckett je usla u 12-tu i odmah se uputila prema bijeloj ploci koja je bila poluprazna na kojoj su visile slike zrtava,skec jednog od osumnjicenih i timeline. Naslonila se na sto gledajuci u tablu, ocekujuci Castla da donese kafu. Uostalom ovako je bolje,bilo bi sumnjivo da su se opet pojavili zajedno. Desetak minuta kasnije usao je Espo. Prisao je i naslonio se na sto gledajuci prodorno Beckett.

"Sta?"

"Gdje je Castle?"

"Nemam pojma"slagala je glatko.

"Ahm"

"A evo ga .Mmmm kafa"rekla je kao da nisu to jutro popili kafu.

Telefon je zazvonio i Beckett je odgovorila.

"Castle idemo Lanie je zvala."

Spustili su kafu na sto i uputili se prema liftu. Stali su jedan do drugog i kada je lift krenuo Kate je ne gledajuci Castla dodirnula njegovu ruku.

"Castle ja imam veliki problem ne mogu da se suzdrzim da te ne dodirujem"tiho se nasmijala.

"Reci mi nesto o tome?"

Usli su u mrtvacnicu. Lanie im je prilazila sa osmjehom na licu.

"Ah opet u tandemu! Moje zaljubljene pticice!"

"Lanie to nije istina"rekla je Beckett.

"Slusaj Kate mene ne mozete prevariti. Jucer ste dosli zajedno OK to ti priznajem koincidencija,ali danas?"

"Sta danas?"upitala je Beckett jos jace se crveneci.

"Aha danas si ga jadnicka izbacila tri bloka prije stanice."

"Castle objasni Lanie da si svratio da uzmes kafu."

"Mozda bih povjerovala da nisam svojim ocima vidjela meni jako dragu prijateljicu Kate kako ljubi Castla,mozda unaprijed zahvaljuje za donesenu kafu."

Beckett je ostala bez teksta. Bacila je brz pogled na Castla koji je namjerno izbjegao njen pogled i zainteresovano gledao u plafon kao da je tamo nesto veoma interesantno. Vratila je pogled prema Lanie koja se slatko smijala njenom zbunjenom,crvenom licu.

"Lanie gdje ti je profesionalnost?"

"Ostala jutros u krevetu kod Espa"slatko se smijala Lanie.

"Molim te uozbilji se predji na slucaj!"


End file.
